


Boyking

by KuraLeeRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Crimson Peak, about boyking!sam, au!victorian but not so obvious, here is my first one-shot translated, i wrote it in 2 hours, this one-part is a part of my fall fandom challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: Sam Winchester is an aristocrat and a future lawyer. Since his childhood, he saw supernatural things. He believe that monsters exists. One day, during his twentieth birthday, a blonde man appeared in his room. And his destiny will change forever.





	Boyking

Since he was four, Sam Winchester saw strange things, supernatural things. The young aristocrat saw ghosts, ghouls and some others creatures like wendigos. He noticed when a person wasn't human. Also, he frenquently spotted a blond man with bright blue eyes when he was in danger or when he was alone in the mansion. Samuel never asked himself who was this strange man with such great powers. He grew up with this man who always looking after him.

During his twentieth birthday, the mysterious man appared in front of him. He had charisma due to his length and his very sophisticated clothes. He wear a long enbroidered dark coat with golden wir e and metal shoulder pad. He also had laced black boots and two holster for knives. His dark clothes brought to light his blond hair and his bright eyes. His oufit finished with a black top hat.

Sam thought he was dreaming when he noticed his guardian angel at the doorstep. The young man spent his days to read supurnatural and mythology books. He did a lot of research about angel hierarchy. His mother told him that everyone has a guardian angel. His angel was standing in front of Sam. The futur lawyer were really surprised to see him in flesh and blood and not in a gostly form.

“Good Evening, Sammy.”

“Who are you ?”

“The king of Hell, Lucifer. Nice to meet you, dear.” 

The young Winchester couldn't believe it. It couln't be. An archangel was standing in front of him and he was in night wear and not ready to welcome properly a guest. Lucifer did the reverence. 

Sam was alone in the mansion again. His father and his older brother were on duty to protect the city. They were milliatry men. Sam was never interested to become one and folllowed the family path. It created a familly breakdown.But now all what matters now, it was the king of hell standing in his bedroom. Samuel didn't know what to say. He stood up of his armchair to welcoming his guest.

“Good Evening, Lucifer. I'm so sorry to receive you like this. I must say what I did'nt expect visit. This is not conditions for welcoming a king, bashfully said the futur lawyer. Come in , I will make some tea !

“It's alright Sam. I came here to bring you back home, explained the blond one when he sit on the blue armchair.”

Sam didn't understand. Bring him back home ? But he was in his home, here in this empty mansion. He needed to have more explanations. Sam had the feeling that Lucifer was reading his mind. It was really disturbing. He moved his shoulder, took a deep breath before focusing. 

He went to the his wardrobe to choose a outfit to being more presentable in front of the king. Sam took a white shirt, a black pants and a black velvet costume jacket. The young Winchester put on his pants underneath his night wear. He took it off before being in barechest in front of his guardian angel who not being ashamed to have a look. Sam hurried up to put on his shirt. He took the time to ask Lucifer : 

“But go where ? My home is here. I don't want to go somewhere else”

“To join me in my wide kingdom, Samuel. Since you were born, you are destined to be mine and in returns I will do everything you will desire, absolutely everything, even disapear in your life, began the blond. “

“ I don't understand, admited Sam in front of Lucifer.”

“You are destined to do big thing, Samuel and I will be here to guide you. Hell belongs to you . I am just your modest servant. I will be your guide to rule Hell. We are waiting your arrival for centuries. Our dear Samuel Winchester, the boy king, worthy heir of Hell “

“ I am not child anymore, all of this is ridiculous ! started Sam with anger in his voice”

“ Listen Samuel, Could you trust me? I can reveal things you can't imagine about you. Things your father hidden from you, proposed the king of hell. But first, let's have a walk, shall we ? Get dress Samuel.”

Sam wanted to contradict Lucifer but he didn't manage. Something magical stopped him. He was sure that the archangel wielded some phychic on him. He finished to get dress silently. Eveything intrigued him. And curiously he trusted the blonde. Without a word, he signaled to Lucifer the way to go down. He was so queasy ; the king of hell was bowing down in front of him. What was this story ? He wasn't stronger than an anchangel.

The corridor was pretty dark. Samuel took a silver chandelier with three white candles to make for this corridor. The yellowed and ripped tapestry in the hallway accentuated the spooky ambiance of the mansion. Also the ebony arch amplified the spooky atmosphere. Unconsciously, Sam held Lucifer's arm. Finally they went down. They arrived in the vestibule. Woodwork were really present with some paintings on those blue-gey walls. No one spoke. They were too impressed by the other's present to talk. The duo crossed the room . Sam put the chandelier on a little table and took his cane who hid a sword.

Lucifer and Sam went ouside. He let the king of hell guided him in town. They halted near a grocery. They seated on a rock bench. Sam eyed Lucifer : he was so determined to know the truth about his origins. All these masquerade needed to stop. His sixth senses told him that the ligtht bringer was right.

“So dear master of hell, why are you here ? Tell me eveything. I am aware of the king of hell, so you, are not lying. I always saw things that others doesn't see. 

“Well, Sammy, you always have demon blood in your veins. It doesn't make my business, but you need to drink some demon blood to have your powers. You are very powerful, Samuel. Unfortunately, I will not have the ability to give you my blood to drink. You know, despite of people said, I am an archangel and not the devil. Your destiny is to be on this thorne with me, to be my king. Love me and I will be your slave. I am so lonely. My father chose you because you are like me : a lonely person who seek for his place in our world. “

“I don't know what to say, confessed Sam. True, my life here is not thirlling. And how it will be to reign with you ?”

“Killing, answered the blonde one.”

Sam frowned. He was not a person who could kill in cold blood.

“I was making a joke, Samuel. All I want is your compagny and also your help. Maintain order in hell, well, it's really a hard task. Everybody believe that Hell is a lawless place and yet it is the opposite. You need to get respect and you have the shoulder to be king. Believe me, I am watching you for a long time. So, will you accept this offer ? “

“The choice is diffucult. I will be away from my favily forever.”

“You will not be my prisonner Samuel, but my equal. You will be free to go wherever you want to go and to be applied your own laws. Before I left, I would like to show sou something.”

Lucifer stood up. He wanted to show him his vast realm and how to recognize his people when they were on Earth. The blond spotted some prostitute. He asked to Sam to watch them very carefully and describe him what I saw.

“Well, I am seing that this ladies have some bizare face, they have distorted faces with some horns in their heads. They are disfugured and very unsighly.

“They are my demons. This is how my people looks like. Now, I will let you think about all these things. Don't hesitate to call my demons if you want to join me or call me for everthing you desire. I will always respond, my dear boyking. “  
“ Thanks you, Lucifer. I will not hesitate to give you a response, concluded Samuel. Good bye.”

This meeting was really strange. Was it a dream ? He hardly believe all this story of a chosen one and boyking stuff. What was this absurd story ?! He went back to the mansion as fast as he can to open his books and his family books to confirmthe existence of this boyking. He wanted to believe, he wanted to believe that finally the life be good to him. The furtur lawyer wanted to be loved by eveyone. A realm would be perfect for it, have someone who will be proud of him and simply thrive. The darkness always attracted him. He was ready to become powerful and be the second king of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot. Also, so sorry if they are any typos. It's pretty difficult to translate a text in english when it was originally en french. I also hope that the translation is ok. Don't hesitate to tell what is wrong !   
> And don't forget to leave positive comments and kudos !


End file.
